crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad boy
BAD BOY me and my friend Jessie were out late in night looking for trouble as most people would call we were just walking in a rich neighborhood when we saw some OK bikes just laying just inside the gate so we choose to take them for a joy ride ,we started to race down the street when i saw something coming down the street i did not see any headlights but i figured it was a car so i yelled car down to Jessie as i got of the street to let it past but it never came i just shrugged thinking it just pulled in to a house so we kept on going we saw a burger place call family basket we had some extra money saw we decided to get some fish and chips . as we were eating a notice a man with a hoodie pull over his face but i could tell he was staring at me and as soon as he saw me watching him he just shook his head and walk out 10 min later when we walk out i saw that the bikes that we stole were pop i saw a note on the bike that i rode i pick it up and put it in my pocket of my jacket and i started to walk home "peace out ill see we later " i said to Jessie .as soon as i got home i fell asleep just to wake up to see some cops talking to my mom .whats going i asked my my is the one that told me "your friend was kill last night he was ...he was ripped apart and put in a box with his head on top of the box with bad boy on his forehead in blood i .."do you no who would do this the cop asked ...um ya there was this guy and i told him everything after i was done i went for a walk i put my hands in my pocket and i felt something i pulled it out it was the note all it said was YOU'RE NEXT i crumpled the note in my hand and started to run to my house when i saw the thing i saw last night the thing that went as fast as a car it stop in front me stopping me in my place it was the man with the hoodie i back up what..what do u want you already kill jessie i said as i was starting to back up ......the men started to pull back his hood the right side of his his face was torn to shreds and the left side his eyes was sew shut so was that side of his mouth i screamed i started to run he jump in front of me stopping me and then he grab my arm just ripped it off in a easy pull i tried to screamed but then he pulled my tongue out in a swipe then he made me eat it i choke but it went down then he poke my eyes out drop them on the ground and step on me then he took the rest of my pieces off and put them in a box justin was later found in his moms closet with bad boy on his forehead ☀So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see So why do good girls fall in love with me? Whoa ooh ooh, whoa ooh ooh, whoa ooh ooh, whoa ooh ooh You've got pep in your step You live your life with no regret How you look when you are wet Is something I cannot forget I just wanna kiss your lips The ones between your hips If I cash in all my chips on you Then baby I'd be rich So come on, sexy, please text me I'm ready for you So come on, waiting, I'm begging, so please get here soon So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see So why do good girls fall in love with me? Whoa ooh ooh, whoa ooh ooh, Ooo lala,…Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Demins and Debbils Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text